Scherazard Harvey/Synopsis
History Schera was born in S. 1179 somewhere south of Zemuria. She was abandoned as a child and grew up in a slum town. In order to survive, she became a thief and a pickpocket, and would break into the mansions of wealthy people to take their valuables and sell for mira. Other people living in the slums would sometimes steal from her as well, and on at least one occasion she was robbed and beaten by the men of the slums despite being a child. She disliked stealing and living such a difficult, dishonest life. At some point, she was taken in by the Harvey circus troupe. She considered the troupe her family and took her surname from the Ringmaster, Mr. Harvey. In the circus she was a dancer, but she was also taught how to read tarot cards by Luciola, who she looked up to and thought of as her older sister. In S. 1190 the Harvey troupe came to Rolent. There, Schera met Estelle, Cassius and Lena Bright. She befriended the family and came back to visit them whenever the troupe was in Liberl. In S. 1194, her circus disbanded upon the sudden death of Mr. Harvey. In the wake of his death, Luciola disappeared. Schera travelled back to Liberl, at first hoping Luciola would reappear. She wound up asking Cassius for help in becoming a Bracer. Trails in the Sky Prologue: A Father's Love, a New Beginning Schera appears as Estelle and Joshua's instructor for their Junior Bracer exam where they both pass. She joins them in the burglary investigation after the sky pirate, Josette Capua, stole the rare septium from Mayor Klaus. They deduced from the Servais Leaf the culprits were hiding in Mistwald and managed ti corner them but they were saved by her accomplices. Chapter 1: Disappearance of the Linde News sprouts that an airliner has gone missing; the same airliner Cassius boarded after leaving for a "special mission" in the Erebonian Empire. Estelle, Joshua, and Schera arrive to Bose to investigate the airliner's dissappearance. They assigned themselves to the Bose Guild, where they met Mayor Maybelle and her maid Lita. Maybelle sends them to Haken Gate to get information from General Morgan while concealing their identities due to his personal grudge against Bracers, but he discovered anyway due to Estelle's loudmouth. They were later saved from trouble by a strange young bard, named Olivier Lenheim, by playing his lute and corny singing. In return, he was escorted the group back to Bose to report their findings to Maybelle. Following the info, the group learned of an unknown aircraft spotted over Ravennue Village where they bumped into Agate Crosner, a senior bracer who's not fond of juniors. They discussed the matter with Ravennue's Elder and they talked to a little boy named Lewey who told them that he saw something flying towards Ravennue Mine. They went and got in the mine with the help of the Elder's key. When they reached the mine, they discovered Kyle and the other bandits in their airship with the airliner. A battle begins with the Bracers' victory, but Kyle and his gang managed to escape and hightailed it in their airship. The bracers investigate the airliner to realize it was empty of all of its passengers, and deduced that the real hideout was somewhere hidden. Unfortunately before they can head out, the royal army led by General Morgan enter the scene and arrested them all due to a misunderstanding and Morgan's own distaste of bracers in general. They were thrown in jail overnight with Olivier on the other side; (he was thrown in for drinking the rare wine from the restaurant's owner he was composing music for). In the morning, Mayor Maybelle bailed all four of them out even Olivier (she was the owner of that restaurant Olivier was in). It was discovered that overnight, there were robberies in Bose's south block so as such the bracers and Olivier are investigating. They met Nial and Dorothy in the Orbal Factory who were capturing footage for their newspaper. When they talked to a citizen named Cecile, they learned from her and her fishing husband that there were some stranging outings of mysterious people at night out on Valleria Lakeshore. They decided to stakeout at the nearby inn until the mysterious people shows up. While Schera and Olivier were waiting, they decided to drink heavily to there hearts content. This caused Olivier to be knocked out as Schera doesn't want a civilian to be involved with the matter. When they looked out, they saw a meeting between Kyle and Josette and other masked men. They were discussing matters of exchanging the hostages with the Queen for a heavy ransom. The bracers decide to search for the bandits' aircraft, where Olivier came to rendezvous unscathed (he sprayed buckets of water over himself). They all sneaked into the aircraft till they arrived into the Sky Bandits' hideout in Nebel Valley. Infiltrating their hideout, they knocked out many Sky Bandits and discovered the missing hostages albeit without Cassius. They soon learned from a flight attendant that Cassius left the airliner right when they were about to leave. With all the passengers secured and safe, the group came into the Sky Bandit's room consisting of Kyle, Josette, and their brother, Don Capua. After the hard fight ended, Don seemed to have no genuine memory of ever hijacking the airliner and holding its passengers hostage. This was odd as Don was the one who assigned the whole mission to Kyle and Josette. Deciding to escape, Kyle threw a smoke bomb and the group chased after the siblings with many of their subordinates blocking the way. The party dispatched all of them as they made their way to the hangar, only to discover the Royal Army led by Alan Richard just intercepted and apprehended the remainder. Schera and Olivier decide to return to Rolent but before they leave, Joshua and Estelle receive a strange package address to their father from "K". An attached letter says to analyze the package with Professor "R". When Schera left, Estelle and Joshua decided to travel around every Liberl region to improve their rank meanwhile trying to find out the meaning of the package. Final Chapter: Turmoil in the Royal City A co-op counterattack by the Bracers and the Royal Guards is staged towards the Erbe Royal Villa to save Princess Klaudia and everyone else there. When Estelle and Joshua was stopped by one of the Intelligence Division members holding the General Morgan's nephew hostage at gunpoint, Schera and Olivier saved the day. They rendezvous with the Bright siblings for the plan's next phase to assault Grancel Castle and save the queen. On their way to Queen Alica II, they defeated Almathea, knocked out Duke Dunan, and made it to the Queen's room, but were stopped by Lieutenant Lorence. The long hard fight forced Lorence to remove his helmet, making Schera realize from his ash blond hair he is from up-north in the Erebonian Empire. Eventually, he retreated while everyone left through airship with the queen aboard and discovered that Alan Richard ran into the Aureole Ruins underneath the castle to obtain the "Aureole, the Shining Ring". The group rendezvous with Joshua, Olivier, Zane, Agate, Tita, and Professor Russell where the party starts departing into the cave. (Depending on the player's party choice, the remaining members stay behind). The party confronts Amalthea again in the latter's defeat until they made it to fight Colonel Richard as he opened the treasure's gate and unknowingly activating its guardian, the "Reverie". It overwhelmed the whole party in a hard drawn battle tiring them out, but Richard intervened to stall time so the party could escape. Right before Richard was to be cornered, Cassius jumped in slicing Reverie's right arm off and everyone used their S-crafts to eliminate it. Richard was soon arrested and the Queen's anniversary festival later commenced Schera watched the siblings' accommodation from Junior to Senior Bracers, while Cassius announces his retirement from the Bracer Guild to rejoin the military to repair the void created in his absence. During the festival, Schera was seen shopping with her colleagues, Anelace and Carna, in the accesory store. Later in the evening, Schera encourages Estelle to confess to Joshua in the night, believing it will work out in the end. Trails in the Sky SC Prologue: A Maiden Decision Estelle runs into Schera (unaware of the events last game) where Estelle asks about Joshua's location. Wondering whats going on, Schera follows her upstairs and overhears the family conversation between her and Cassius, giving a scolding lecture to the father after Estelle runs off again. Catching up to Estelle back home in Rolent, Schera sticks with Estelle's side ( to look for Joshua when Cassius Bright and Schera walk in. Chapter 1: A Lurking Shadow Depending on the player's choice, Estelle seperates from Anelace joining with either Agate or Schera when they arrived to Ruan. The party searches around Air-Letten and the Mercia Orphanage where they meet up with Kevin and Olivier in Ruan, until they come upon ghost rumors amok at the Jenis Royal Academy where they reunite with Kloe. Believing there might be clues, the party searches around until they discovered the hidden ruins underneath the Old Schoolhouse. They reached the end of the tunnels where they encounter Ouroboros Enforcer No. X, Bleublanc, who was conducting an experiment with the Gospel, a device resembling the Black Orbment, creating clones of himself that explains the ghost stories on campus. However before Estelle could attack, the Enforcer summons a giant mechanical centaur the party is forced to fight. Before they can face the enforcer next, Bleublanc use his magic to brighten in the room to impede everyone with his shadow wieving. Dorothy surprisingly enters and takes a flash photo which breaks the spell and saving the group. His business concluded, Bleublanc fled with the Gospel. Chapter 4: The Fog Demon's Intention The group arrives at Rolent to discover a mysterious large mist engulfing the village. When Estelle's group exits the harbor, Schera hears the chime of a bell which to her seems deja-vu. They visit every zone of Rolent to diminish the fog's influence attracting strong monsters. During the night, Schera and the others hear again the same chime. They investigate and discover that several people have fallen into a coma. After a long search, the group discovers that in Mistwald Forest, the mist is thicker than everywhere else. The further they travel into the forest, the louder the sound of the bell becomes. Finally the group finds another Gospel installed and operated by a woman sounding the chime to Schera's surprise. She introduces herself as Enforcer No.VI: Luciola, and elder sister figure to Schera and Estelle during their childhood days in the circus. After reminiscing the "sister's" past, they battle Luciola's fog monsters thanks to her bell. Chapter 7: The Four Ring Towers Arriving at Sapphirl Tower, the group enters the dimensional side of the tower, encountering Luciola at the top. By the end of the battle, Luciola's role of the plan is already complete following the rest of the towers and the other stationed Enforcers. Upon witnessing the appearance of the Liber Ark. Schera swears to stop Luciola the next time despite their relationship. Final Chapter: Trails in the Sky After exploring the Ark's central where the group reaches the Axis Pillar, the party is forced to fight the all 4 Enforcers. *'If Schera enters the party:' Upon fighting Lucciola, a special event occurs after the fight. Feeling glad that Schera finally stopped her, Luciola apologizes for all she has done and lets herself fall. Schera catches her in time with her whip, wanting to save her old friend and 'big sister', but Lucciola denies being saved and cuts the whip and falls down. Schera is greatly upset after that, but still believes Luciola is alive as she is someone who can't die so easily. Trails in the Sky the 3rd Schera is summoned in Phantasma World after fighting with her shadow in Saint Croix Forest and getting her cube. The party didn't believe it was her at first, due to her haircut and new clothes. The Moon Door 2 shows the backstory Schera and Aina's first meeting when Schera was just a young bracer-in-training. The two became good friends after Schera's first mission to escort Aina to Grancel Castle. References Category:Character Storylines